1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers, and particularly, to a container data center with a heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers often arranged on server racks or shelves, with one rack or shelf of servers considered one server system. The server systems are contained in a container. In a working state, the server systems generate heat in the data center. Therefore effectively dissipating heat from the container is necessary.
Data centers often include a raised floor defining a plurality of vents to support the server systems. Cooling air pipes are arranged under the raised floor. Cooling air released from the pipes flows upwards though the vents of the raised floor to cool the server systems. If some server systems are not installed, less heat will be generated accordingly, however, the same amount of cooling air flows is still passing through the corresponding vents for cooling the server systems as if all the servers are installed, which is not ideal for effective heat dissipation.